


Coalescence

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [16]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Fae Edward, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Mutual Blood Drinking, Porn With Plot, Praise, Teeth, Were Jonathan, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 22:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12780732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: “Are you certain?” Edward asked and Jonathan understood his intent instantly as the fae continued to babble away, avoiding the trappings of the wolf. “The sharing of physical pleasure with another fae greatly deepens the layers of their shared bond but since you are not of the fae I am not sure what will occur if we-”“You talk,” Jonathan growled as he finally reached Edward with a feral smile, “far too much.”(Smutty companion piece to my Scriddler Fantasy!AU)





	Coalescence

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a future oneshot to my Manner Of Beast Scriddler Fantasy!AU but i really was in the mood to write it so here we are lmaooo xxx

As Edward broke himself free from the heat of their kiss and started to back away with confident steps, Jonathan could feel the predatory glint in his eye develop as he matched each step with one of his own, stalking the fae across his own home.

His prey.

Face flushed and sharp teeth now barely visible through his lips, Edwards' breathing was heavy as he spoke in hurried tones.

“Are you certain?” Edward asked and Jonathan understood his intent instantly as the fae continued to babble away, avoided the trappings of the wolf. “The sharing of physical pleasure with another fae greatly deepens the layers of their claimed bond but since you are not of the fae I am not sure what will occur if we-”

“You talk,” Jonathan growled as he finally reached Edward with a feral smile, “far too much.”

Narrowing his eyes, Edward allowed Jonathan to invade his personal space as he huffed out a mildly exasperated,

“Well, do not blame me if you start to devel-”

Edwards' sentence dissolved into an illicit groan as Jonathan nuzzled his nose against the crook of his neck. Inhaling deeply, Jonathan was determined to take in as much of the faes' delicious scent as physically possible, its potency at this close range making him feel almost light-headed as he covered himself with it.

However, as he inhaled he found himself being twisted around and slammed into the nearby wall. The stone felt cold against his back and his gut wrenched with desire at the sudden aggression being directed his way as Edward caged his body in with his strong arms.

“Do you want this?” Despite the lust in Edwards' tone, a sliver of self-doubt was also present and it was enough to draw Jonathans' attention back up as he gazed into Edwards' eyes, the pupils blown with desire. “Be certain with your answer because I do not ask twice.”

“I want this,” Jonathan confirmed as he pushed off the wall to press his hard length into Edwards' leg, “but only if you also want as much as I do.”

Seeing Jonathans' words for the truth they were, Edward grinned and it displayed each of his sharp teeth as he twisted to press himself against Jonathans' body in turn.

“Silly wolf,” he scolded as he freed his arms and pulled Jonathan towards the bed gently by the front of his shirt, “I have desired you since I first laid eyes on you in the clearing that day. As I know you have desired me.”

“Is that a fact?” Jonathan challenged, matching Edwards' smile as he brushed Edwards' hand free to pull his shirt over his head and deposit it on the floor.

“You have touched yourself over thoughts of me. Of us. Together.” Edward accused with confidence, brushing one hand over Jonathans' bulge as he removed his own clothing, “I am a fae, Jonathan, not deaf or blind. I am not as unaware as you may think.”

Shrugging as they reached the bed, Jonathan did not entertain any thought of embarrassment. If anything he wished Edward had revealed himself earlier but as the fae dropped to his back, now fully nude, atop the bed he supposed that this procession of events was just as acceptable.

The welcome but long-forgotten sensation of the warmth of another as Edwards' body pressed against his as he lay atop him had Jonathan swallowing away his desire as he concentrated on touching as much of Edwards' body as he could. His hands skimmed the fair skin, taking in each scar and freckle with reverence, and as he mused on how perfectly his large hands seemed to grasp at Edwards' slim hips he could not deny the thought that Edward was perfect for him.

Jonathan rolled off Edward for a moment to remove the last of his own clothing and the garment had barely hit the floor when a soft gasp escaped his throat as Edward wrapped a slender hand around his stiff length and drew him back to his side.

“My wolf,” Edward muttered as he started to stroke Jonathan with his hand, “so unwilling to stop fighting against the world around him.”

Allowing Edward to continue to pleasure him, Jonathan instead concentrated on running his elongated teeth along Edwards' exposed shoulders with enough pressure to cause goosebumps to rise but not enough to break the skin. He could feel Edwards' blood in his own veins and being so close to the source was intoxicating.

“My fae.” Jonathan growled possessively. “So unwilling to submit to anything. Even to fate itself.”

Edward did not deny the claim, instead he sought out Jonathans' wrist with his free hand and, without pausing his stroking, brought Jonathans' hand to his mouth.

Letting his sharp teeth do the work, Edward slid one fang into the end of Jonathans' finger and, as the blood began to well from the wound, immediately placed the digit within his mouth and sucked hard on it. Truly, Jonathan did taste like fire and the rush of flesh blood caused his cock to twitch despite the lack of current stimulation.

For his part, Jonathan was in raptures. The sensation of Edward drawing blood from his finger mixed with the pleasure which Edwards' fisted hand was drawing from his cock had his knees shaking with the intensity of it. He had never been fed from in such a way and he never wanted it to end. Before he could even tell Edward to slow down, the pleasure in his gut spiked as Edward gave a particularly firm tug on his cock and he felt his orgasm hit.

Crying out in pleasure, he bucked his hips into Edwards' unyielding hand and his hands dug into the faes' shoulders as he continued to frantically draw blood from his finger. Finally releasing him from the pleasurable torment, Edward gave a wink as he wiped off his come-stained hand on one of the sheets which covered the bed.

“So soon?” Edward feigned disappointment but the look of mischief in his eyes was not be ignored as he gazed at Jonathan while he recovered his breath. “Truly, I must be better at this that I give myself credit for.”

“You took my blood.” Jonathan accused, his cock too sensitive to touch at the moment as he came down after his orgasm. “That was unexpected.”

“Wonderful, wasn't it?” Grinning, Edward licked a stray drop of blood from his lips. “The sensation is quite unlike anything else. A shot of pure power, of pure life, is quite the aphrodisiac. I am surprised you lasted as long as you did.”

“So confident,” smirking, Jonathan offered the fond words without hesitating, “but you forget one thing.”

Grasping Edwards' jaw gently in his fingers, Jonathan trailed his thumb across his chin.

“And that is?”

“It is now my turn.” Jonathan snarled.

Pleased to see a shudder of anticipation rack through Edwards' body as he trailed his tongue down a particularly ragged scar which decorated the faes' abdomen, Jonathan could detect his own scent beginning to mix in with Edwards' and his inner wolf howled in delight at the mark of possession.

His eyes darkened as his hungry gaze swept across the fae, who lay without fear as he stared down at the monster who was clearly planning on ravaging him in the very best of ways. As he reached the end of the bed, he slipped off it and placed some blankets on the ground to protect his knees as he knelt on the floor.

Sliding his hands under Edwards' ass, Jonathan gripped it tightly and pulled him to the edge of the bed with his unnatural strength as he lowered his head towards his groin. Scraping his sharp teeth over the soft flesh of Edwards' thighs, he was immediately rewarded with a shudder as the faes' slim hand wound itself tightly in his hair.

“Touch me.” Edward demanded and Jonathan was only too happy to oblige.

Placing his lips on Edwards' thigh, he could almost sense the thrumming veins which existed just below his lips, hidden by the skin, and he kissed a soft trail up through Edwards' groin before finally taking his cock in hand and bringing it to his face.

Teasing and tormenting as he flicked his deceptively rough tongue quickly across Edwards' sensitive shaft, Jonathan grinned as the move drew a cry which was akin to a sob from Edwards' lips.

“Too much?” He inquired with innocence.

A garbled mess of mixed English and Fae was what met him and he smirked in victory as he continued to pleasure his fae and, without warning, he hollowed his cheeks and took the majority of Edwards' cock into his warm mouth- the leaked pre-come salty against his lips.

A tearing noise alerted Jonathan to the face that Edwards' clawed hands had ripped through the blankets which lay beneath him, his head slamming against the bed as Jonathan bobbed his head along his length with a tortuously slow pace. It continued this way for several minutes with Jonathan only pausing to release Edwards' cock and gently press his lips atop his inner thighs and groin.

Until Edward broke the silence.

“Do it.”

Edward nodded in agreement to Jonathans' unspoken question, his hand in Jonathans' head forcing the wolf back to the area on his thighs which he knew he craved.

Shuddering with need, Jonathan grazed Edwards' thighs with his sharpened teeth and his cock was again rock-hard as his mouth dried out with the intensity of his sheer desire.

“Thank you.” He muttered, unsure what he was thankful for but needing to express the sentiment

Biting down as gently as possible on the soft flesh, the unfathomably sweet taste of Edwards' blood instantly filled his mouth and although Jonathans' moan was masked by the flesh of Edwards' thigh, the howl of pleasure which escaped Edward as he bucked into Jonathans' mouth was a wonderful substitute.

The blood rushed through his system like a flood and the waves of pleasure which accosted him as he drew on the bite was enough to almost make him come undone again.

Edward was right, it was wonderful. His previous experience with Edwards' blood had been under poor circumstance and yet it was the greatest moment of his life to that point.

And yet it paled in comparison to this.

Drawing two full mouthfuls of the delicious liquid, he withdrew his teeth and lazily licked at the wound to clear up the small droplets which welled up until Edwards' natural healing ability kicked in enough to prevent them from falling.

“Jonathan,” Edward gasped, his red hair a shocking mess from his constant twisting and turning, “fuck me.”

“Is that what you want?” Jonathan purred in response, his excitement as the prospect of actually getting to fuck his fae causing his cock to jump with anticipation.

“You talk too much.”

Echoing Jonathans' earlier words, Edward brought his own hand to his cock as he ghosted his palm along the painfully-hard shaft.

Having kept a small container of non-fragranced oil by his bed for emergencies, Jonathan quickly pulled the mixture to his side and dipped his fingers within it. Coating his digits with a generous amount, he started to circle Edwards' exposed hole to ensure that there would no discomfort when he entered.

Slipping a finger inside Edward, he gave him a moment to adjust before slowly beginning to stretch him out until he was comfortable enough to insert a second digit.

Holding a hand against his mouth, Edward fought against the desire to cry out as he pushed back against Jonathans' insistent fingers. The rough calloused nature of them adding a layer of sensation which he was unprepared for.

“Jonathan,” Edward cried, his hand flying from his mouth as he grasped Jonathans' shoulder in a painful grasp, “it has been so lon-”

“Good to hear.” Jonathan smirked, a sense of possessive pride washing through him at the faes' intended confession. “Are you prepared?”

A low noise of assent met him and Jonathan coated the end of his cock in oil before lining himself up with Edwards' ass, as it hung against the edge of the bed, and pushing in gently. Groaning as Edwards' tightness enveloped him, Jonathan again paused to allow Edward to familiarise himself with the feeling.

To Edward, the sudden fullness was utterly glorious and he grasped desperately at Jonathans' hand as the wolf started to fuck him with an unexpected gentleness. Having had it with Jonathans' polite attitude, Edward growled in frustration as he pushed his ass towards Jonathan to encourage him to pick up the pace.

They were beyond manners at this point.

Picking up on Edwards' frustration, Jonathan jerked his shoulders slightly as he thrust a little faster. His every instinct was screaming at him to unleash the true wolf within, to give in to the animal and drive his hips as deeply into the moaning fae below him as they would allow, but he feared the damage that such a loss of control could result in.

However, Edward was not be dissuaded and his clawed hands swiping at Jonathans' wrist was all that he needed to break his will.

Issuing a deep guttural growl, he thrust his hips deeply against Edward until he could feel the softness of Edwards' skin coming into contact with his thighs as he pushed forward and back with an unrelenting pace. His hands were resting on Edwards' hips and his nails had elongated slightly to allow them to dig into the faes' vulnerable flesh enough to anchor him into position.

Edwards' cock was visibly jerking with pleasure even as it remained untouched and Jonathan could feel the growth of his own impending orgasm as warmth flooded his gut and encouraged him on to faster movements.

Sensing the end was near, Edward broke off his moans for a moment to speak to Jonathan directly as he thrust his wrist into Jonathans' face.

“Feed from me!” Edwards' voice was hoarse as he demanded.

Pleaded.

Insisted.

Begged.

Taking Edwards' wrist against his lips, Jonathan brought his own wrist to Edwards' mouth with the same unspoken need.

Biting down on the soft skin as he gave a final thrust forward with the last of his energy, the sensation of Edward tearing into his wrist matched the exact moment which Edwards blood entered his mouth and Jonathan felt his entire body seize up as he was flooded with sensation.

The shared blood exchange was enough to bring them both to a simultaneous orgasm and the intensity of it was enough to cause a flash of darkness to overtake Jonathans' vision for a moment as he collapsed forward onto the bed, still inside Edward and their wrists still linked within the others jaw.

His every nerve was alight and the only thing which prevented him from screaming out his ecstasy was the wrist in his mouth which also provided him with the added sensations of Edwards pleasure, an unexpected boon which only drew out his orgasm as they fed of each others pleasure as they did their bodies.

As he came inside his fae, the warmth of Edwards' spilled come made itself known on his lower abdomen and he used his free hand to jerk Edwards' cock, to drag out as much pleasure as he could from the fae before he became too sensitive for anything else.

Edwards' blood roared in his veins and he had no doubt that Edward could feel the same but all things had to come to an end.

As the unfathomable highs of their pleasure finally relented, Jonathan released Edwards' wrist from his mouth, only pausing to give it another lazy lick, as he extracted his own.

With a sudden display of inhumane strength, Jonathan found himself slipping free from Edward without preamble as the fae pushing him from his side onto the flat of his back.

Before he could question the move, Edward was lying atop him and he had been brought in for a gentle kiss. The taste of their shared blood mingled as Edwards' tongue caressed his own and the intimacy of the act created a feeling of such affection in Jonathans' chest that it was almost greater than anything else they had just shared as he brought his arms around Edward in a tight embrace.

Edward was the first to pull away.

“Did you feel it?” He murmured wryly into Jonathans' neck. “As we drank from each other we shared an emotional bond far greater than anything previously experienced.”

“It was,” Jonathan hesitated to find the appropriate word to describe it, “intense.”

Edward smiled to reveal his sharp teeth once again as he ran his hand along Jonathans' scarred arms.

“Stoic wolf.” He accused.

Subtly sniffing the air and pleased to find that, outside of the smell of sex and sweat, his own scent was indistinguishable from Edwards', Jonathan lived up to the name as he grinned wolfishly.

“Wicked fae.” He hit right back.

 


End file.
